Conventionally, there has been known an energy storage apparatus which houses a plurality of energy storage devices. A large number of members are incorporated in an outer covering besides energy storage devices, and these members are individually locked (see JP 2013-191422 A, for example).
Conventionally, there has been a demand for enhancing assembling accuracy of respective members incorporated in the outer covering with respect to energy storage apparatuses.